Ahora es mi turno
by A fucking candy girl
Summary: Rin hace intenta hacer algo lindo para Makoto en día de San Valentín. Suena facil, pero para él no lo es [MakoRin] -ligeras menciones de Sousuke y Haru (entre otros personajes)-


**_Disclaimer: Bueno, es más que entendido que Free! o me pertenece :3_**

**_N/C: Hey! He regresado después de un muuuy largo tiempo y sé que hay algo que debo explicar pero eso ya lo diré más adelante. Espero sea de tu agrado _**

* * *

**.:Ahora es mi turno:.**

-Rin, no sueles hacer estas cosas, ¿cierto?

Definitivamente jamás lo había hecho, a pesar de que digan que soy un "romántico" en realidad no sé nada de eso, normalmente soy el que se deja llevar y consentir, pero esta vez yo quería complacer a alguien, verle feliz por causa mía o algún detalle que haya hecho.

-D-déjame en paz- mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, no podía evitarlo, era inexperto en este tipo de cosas. –Bueno… Déjame intentarlo de nuevo- jale el suficiente aire que pude para poder sacar algo de valor y poder decirle lo que él quería escuchar –Quieres… salir… ¿conmigo?- Diablos.

-Pft… hahahahaha…

-¡No te rías!- Estaba más que sonrojado, podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas

-Hahah~ Perdóname, solo que tu diciendo eso es raro. ¿sabes? Nunca creí que harías algo así.- Desprecio esa maldita sonrisa, en ocasiones es linda pero tenerla siempre en tu cara debe ser molesto. No podía evitar estar nervioso, mucho menos estar sonrojado.

-Y bueno, ¿quieres?

-Si, después de todo me agrada estar contigo, Rin. No eres una mala persona y cuidas de mí. –no supe cuál fue su expresión en ese momento, agachó la cabeza y no pude verle la cara.

-Vamos, te llevo a casa.

-P-pero tú no vas hacia allá, tu escuela es del otro lado.

-Que importa, camina- lo dejé atrás para que me alcanzará, al caminar lo tenía muy cerca, quise tomar su mano y no soltarla nunca, pero no tengo el suficiente valor de hacerlo, después de todo, yo no soy el dueño de su corazón y eso me pone algo triste

Llegué a la academia algo tarde, pero nadie lo noto ya que nos habían dado un par de días libres y la práctica había terminado temprano, traté de hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a Sousuke y empezará con sus preguntas. Mala suerte.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Asomo su cabeza por el barandal de su cama

-Creí que estabas dormido- decidí no decirle nada sobre Makoto, tenía un mal presentimiento si le contaba. Fui directo a la cama, ignoré por completo las preguntas de Sousuke y fui a dormir.

-Deberías dejar de escaparte así de la escuela.

-Relativamente no escape. Ahora duérmete, es tarde.

-Yo debería decirte eso, ¿No crees?- guardo silencio un largo momento -¿desde hace cuanto sales con Tachibana?

-Que quede claro que _no tengo nada_ con él. No te preocupes y ya no me preguntes nada, me siento cansado.- Después de decirle eso me quede dormido, no era broma eso de estar cansado.

Prácticamente en unos cuantos días sería San Valentín, Makoto y yo llevábamos saliendo cuatro meses y siempre que era nuestra fecha especial hacía algo lindo para mí; eso en ocasiones me tenía un poco abstraído, pero después de ver esa cara llena de amor no podía decirle nada. Es por eso que quiero recompensarlo al menos una vez.

* * *

-Veamos... ¿Cuál será el más indicado para esto? ¿Amargo, dulce o blanco? Hum… ¡¿Cómo puede existir tanto chocolate en el mundo?! Mejor llevo los tres, de algo servirán-Avente los tres paquetes al canasto que llevaba en mi antebrazo izquierdo.- ¿qué más debería llevar?- Después de revisar mi lista una y otra vez recordé algo muy importante._** "¿Dónde carajos haré esto?" **_

Ya que quería que fuera algo especial, no podía comprar el chocolate ya hecho y hacerlo pasar por mío; si hiciera eso me sentiría derrotado, así que haría hasta lo imposible para lograr mi objetivo. Todo por mí amado Makoto… Mierda, sueno como una chica, creo que es verdad eso de que el amor cambia a las personas.

Le pedí a Sousuke que me acompañara para una segunda opinión, pero no creí que Momo quisiera venir y le dijera a casi todo el equipo que iríamos a comprar "cosas para mi hermana", así que me sentía incomodo y hasta cierto punto, afrentado. Minami me pregunto el por qué de la mentira de mi hermana, nunca creí que ese tipo fuera tan intuitivo, también me ofreció su ayuda, pero la rechace, tenía que hacer esto yo solo o tendría ningún maldito sentido el haberme humillado de esta forma. Necesitaba ayuda rápido, el tiempo se me acababa y dentro de poco empezaría la temporada de exámenes, no podía ir a casa de mi madre a hacerlo, precisamente porque mi madre estaría allí y me haría muchas preguntas (con mi hermana no habría tanto problema, ella es más comprensible). Pedir ayuda en la academia estaría mal, como dije, no quería que nadie del equipo se enterase, excepto por Minami, que ahora que lo pienso si hubiera aceptado su ayuda. Tengo una alternativa, pero es absurdo pensar que le pediré la cocina a Haru.

Le mande un texto explicándole la situación, era más que obvio que Makoto le haya hablado acerca de lo nuestro. Después de aguantar tantas negaciones al final me dijo que si, este tipo es realmente comprensible pero algo molesto a veces. Un día anterior al de San Valentín, Haru dijo que saldría por comida para el mes y estaría sola su casa, me dejó la llave y entre a su casa, llevé la bolsa del supermercado que contenía demasiadas cosas para el tonto regalo y me asegure de que Makoto no estuviera cerca para que no sospechara nada.

-Bien, ahora… ¿Dónde dejé la receta?- empecé a buscar como loco la receta impresa. La había olvidado en mi escritorio, espero Sousuke no se haya percatado de ella– Bueno, creo que la tendré que buscar de nuevo- trate de teclear el _URL _de la página en mi teléfono, para mi mala suerte no lograba recordar la estúpida página y tuve que buscar de nuevo por todas las malditos _links_ que se presentaban. Me hartè y oprimi el último enlace que pude tocar, tiempo después me di cuenta de que esa era la receta que ya tenía.

Como no supe que chocolate usar, usé lo tres, realmente no era malo en la cocina pero las cosas dulces no eran lo mío, no sabía que cantidad usar cada vez que decía "al gusto", espero todo salga perfecto. Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Haru por fin había llegado, se molesto un poco porque su cocina estaba "hecha un desastre" y discutimos por eso hasta que le di la razón y se quedó callado.

Revisó la receta en mi celular, me miró y de nuevo sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la pantalla -¿Estás seguro de que lo hiciste bien?

-Si, seguí las instrucciones a la perfección- Seguía con mi labor- mira, allá hay un poco ya hecho, puedes probarlo si quieres –Vi como tomaba un chocolate blanco con forma de oso y se lo llevo a la boca después de mirarlo curioso

-Muy dulce

-¡No es cierto!- también tomé un chocolate blanco –. . . Cierto, es muy dulce- Haru probo los demás y dijo que estaban bien. Terminé los pocos que me faltaban e hice un gran chocolate amargo con almendra en forma de corazón, tenía escrito un diminuto te quiero en el centro. Escuche una pequeña risa detrás mío cuando termine el último. –No te burles- desvié mi mirada y los guarde un una bolsita que Gou me había ayudado a hacer. Ayudé con la limpieza de la cocina y partí hacía el Samezuka.

* * *

Al día siguiente, desperté muy temprano, desayuné, corrí como era habitualmente y me dirigí a la casa de Makoto; tenía un gran día planeado y nada lo arruinaría. Al llegar a su casa dos vocecitas gritaban felices por mi llegada.

-¡Rin-chan!- dijeron al unísono

-¿Vienes por mi onii-chan?- habló la pequeña Ran

-Si- sonreí

-No está, salió hace un rato con Haru-chan y los demás.- Habló Ren

-Ya veo, bueno, volveré después.

-No, Rin-Chan, quédate a jugar con nosotros-dijo Ren con una sonrisita- Antes de darme cuenta ya había aceptado su invitación, Makoto era igual que su madre, siempre sonriendo, una persona muy amable. El tiempo pasaba y Makoto no regresaba, ya eran como las 4:15 y yo ya me sentía incomodo en esa casa.

_-Tadaima_~!- Escuchar su angelical voz me tranquilizaba –¿Qué haces aquí, Rin?

-¿Olvidaste porque vine?- Puso su mano derecha en su mentón recordando que día era.

-Disculpa, no es que lo haya olvidado, es que…

-No importa, ahora vamos a jugar los cuatro- le sonreí, pero debo aceptar que me dolió un poco que se haya olvidado por completo de nuestra cita. Pronto pasamos a la noche y yo tenía que regresar a la academia. Me negué a la cena y decidí salir antes de que me convencieran de quedarme. Makoto me acompañó a la entrada principal aun sin dirigirnos palabra alguna, hasta que tuve que partir. –En verdad, debo volver pronto, el día paso muy rápido y no me fije en la hora. Te mensajearé en cuanto llegue-. Nunca me ha gustado ese silencio que hay después de una situación de este tipo, es increíblemente molesto y tenso. –Bien… Nos vemos.

-Rin, espera. Yo… lo siento, no quería dejarte plantado es que, tuve que salir un rato y…

-No te preocupes, saldremos el fin de semana. – Al tiempo que corté su disculpa, le sonreí, una sonrisa que él tanto sabe poner; una sonrisa con la que aparento no tener nada. Lamentablemente él también es así y sabe lo triste que estaba porque no llego a tiempo. Sin decirle más comencé a caminar dándole la espalda para que sólo escuchara el cerrar de la puerta. Aunque sabía que tenía que regresar lo más antes posible era inevitable regresar. Después de todo había una buena razón por cual hacerlo.

Entré como si nada a su hogar, de nuevo sus padres me saludaron y sus hermanitos igual, pregunté por su hijo mayor y su padre me dijo que estaba en su habitación. Por milésima ocasión rechacé la cena y subí las escaleras hasta esa parte de la casa que tanto me esperaba. Abrí la puerta y entré, Makoto estaba en su balcón.

-¡Makoto!- no lo pensé dos veces y lo besé antes de que dijera alguna cosa. –Tú, idiota. –me recosté sobre su pecho, eso de sonrojarse no es nada agradable pero si quería seguir haciendo "algo lindo" para él sería mejor acostumbrarme. Lo miré justo en esos enloquecedores ojos verdes. –Q-quiero darte…esto. –entre mis manos estaba esa bolsita de chocolates caseros. -En realidad, quiero dártelos porque en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos, n-no te he agradecido de alguna forma, a-así que… Tómalos- desvíe mi mirada. ¡Joder! Esto en verdad es bochornoso.

-Rin…

-¡Anda, tómalos rápido!- Definitivamente no soy bueno en estas cosas

-Gracias- Después de recibir los chocolates, tomo mi mentón y me dio uno de esos tantos besos que me hacen perder conciencia de cualquier cosa. –No tienes que hacer nada para que "me agradezcas". Con sólo saber que te tengo aquí es más que suficiente- ¿Saben? Este tipo siempre sabe decir las cosas en el momento y tono correcto, me avergüenza tanto.

-Tonto…- Simplemente, me encanta estas situaciones, este tipo de cariño que le tengo y que el me tiene. No importa lo que haga, para mí, Makoto es mi más grande delirio…

* * *

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar esa noche, tratamos de no hacer mucho ruido para que no se enteraran de lo que hacíamos. Aunque fue muy difícil para mí. Cuando nos acostamos para dormir, noté que mi teléfono parpadeaba.

" _**¡¿Dónde mierdas estas?!"**_ Ahhh… Como gusta de arruinarme lo bonito.

"_**Sólo dí que salí por emergencia familiar, regresaré temprano. Buenas noches, Sousuke"**_

* * *

**_Espacio libre:_****_ Y bien, como ya les dije, hola de nuevo! Eh... lo sé, me atrace en los días -que raro- pero... este relato originalmente era para la MakoRin Week, pero por unos enormes problemas mentales y personales no me dio chance de acabarlo y después de leída tras leída supe que podía ser bueno para San Valentín -publicalos tarde, ya sabes- Aunque este me pone feliz porque si lo pude publicar. Les pido una disculpa para la gramática y la manera tan... extraña en que describo las cosas -sólo espero sea entendible- y creo que ya. Cuidense, bonito día, noche o a la hora que lean esto y.. ya. Y no olvides darme tu opinión, cualquier crítica es bien recibida. Te mando buena vibra y un enorme abrazo -de esos que a veces nos hacen falta_**

**_-Se despide, Yuki~!_**


End file.
